


But When I Woke, Dear, I Was Mistaken

by darkangel86



Series: My Sunshine [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Simon Lewis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Worried and Upset Magnus and Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: The doors to the Institute burst open, banging loudly against the walls as Magnus and Jace ran in, arms full as they attempted to carry Alec and Simon, both unconscious and bloody.





	But When I Woke, Dear, I Was Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta say, I really enjoyed writing this one. So many wanted to see hurt/comfort!Magnus so I went with that as well as h/c!Jace. It's a twofer! ;)

The doors to the Institute burst open, banging loudly against the walls as Magnus and Jace ran in, arms full as they attempted to carry Alec and Simon, both unconscious and bloody.

“Move!” Jace shouted as he pushed past someone, knocking into them and nearly dropping Alec. Beside him he felt Magnus nearly trip as he swayed where he stood, Simon unresponsive in his arms.

“I need somewhere to lay them, somewhere I can work!” Magnus cried, shifting Simon in his arms and hurrying after Jace as he raced down a corridor hell bent on his destination.

Kicking in the door, Jace rushed into what used to be his old room dragging Alec along with him. 

“On the bed, Magnus, we can put them here.” Jace instructed as he used what bit of strength he had left to situate his brother on it. Across from him Jace watched Magnus do the same with Simon. “What's wrong with them, Magnus?” Jace asked, his panic officially set in.

They’d been out, the four of them together, getting dinner and having drinks when they’d been attacked. 

Instead of answering Magnus moved from one side of the bed to the other, checking Simon and Alec for any substantial injuries. They both had cuts, numerous bruises and Magnus was sure some broken ribs but nothing that should have been keeping them from waking up. And yet, neither man moved. Both were eerily still and it set Magnus’ teeth on edge.

“Magnus…” Jace said, his voice breaking as he spoke. Magnus turned to see that tears had gathered in his eyes.

“I don’t know what’s wrong,” Magnus admitted and Jace sucked in a ragged breath. “Did you see what attacked us?” He asked.

“No. I didn’t see anything. Whatever it was was fast and- and strong and apparently fucking invisible!” Jace snapped, as he looked from his brother to his boyfriend, both covered in blood and not moving.

“I need- _Jace, listen to me_!” Magnus snapped. “There are things I need from the loft, ingredients to try and wake them up. I need you to stay here, with them, while I portal out and get what I need.” Jace nodded and Magnus wasted no time in opening a portal to his loft. Once there, Magnus stumbled as he made his way across the room, just barely catching himself before he could fall. With a trembling hand, Magnus quickly gathered what he hoped would help him wake Alexander and Simon. He prayed that whatever was keeping them unconscious could be easily broken. Somewhere in the back of go mind Magnus knew he wasn’t that lucky.

When Magnus stepped out of the portal back into Jace's room at the Institute he was momentarily surprised to see Clary and Isabelle, both who seemed to be cleaning the blood off of their brother and friend. Jace was nowhere to be seen.

“I sent him to wash off. He was covered in blood,” Izzy said, her voice hard. “So are you.”

For once not caring about his appearance Magnus set about working with the ingredients he'd gotten from his loft, muttering spell after spell under his breath as the lights from his hands sparked a dangerous fiery red color.

“What happened?” Clary finally asked, his voice breaking as she continued to wipe blood from Simon’s face. “Why aren’t his wounds healing?”

“What?” Magnus snapped, eyes wide as he moved to where Simon lay.

“He has scratches all over his arms and his stomach and they’re not as deep as some I’ve seen him with before but these aren’t healing.” Clary informed him, lifting at the tattered remains of Simon’s shirt to show Magnus what she meant.

“Alec's aren’t healing either. His healing rune isn’t working.” Izzy said, her voice laced with confusion.

“Magnus, what is going on?” Clary asked, her voice breaking as years began to pool in her eyes.

“I don't- I don’t know.” Magnus whispered, his heart hammering in his chest as he looked from his beautiful Alexander to his sweet Simon, both boys still unmoving.

Izzy looked across the bed at Clary, worry written clearly on her face.

Magnus swayed where he stood, slumping forward and falling, just barely catching himself on the edge of the bed before he could hit the floor completely. Before Clary or Izzy could move, Jace was at Magnus' side in an instant.

“I, I- Jace, I don’t know what's wrong,” Magnus voice broke, tears filling his eyes and rolling down his flushed cheeks. “I can’t wake them up.” Clutching at the back of Jace's shirt, Magnus buried his face in his friends neck and cried. 

“It’s okay, Magnus. It’s okay. You’ll figure this out. We, _we will figure this out_.” Jace said fiercely, holding Magnus tight against his chest as he fought back against the lump that was forming in his throat. He prayed to the angels above that between them, someone would be able to figure out what was wrong with Alec and Simon. Jace refused to think differently. He couldn’t fathom losing either of them. 

&&

“Its been three days,” Clark said sadly from a spot just inside the doorway of the room Simon and Alec were staying in.

“Is there something we're not doing? Something we're missing?” Izzy asked quietly as she clutched Clary's hand. Both girls stood back, quietly watching as Magnus worked every spell he knew in an attempt to wake Alec and Simon. It had been three days and so far there had been no change. Across the room Jace paced, his eyes trained on his boyfriend and Parabatai. Neither Jace nor Magnus had left the room in the three days since they’d been attacked. It took both Clary and Izzy, with the help of Raphael just to get them to eat. Sleeping was out of the question as far as they were concerned as well. They would rest when Alec and Simon were awake and not a minute sooner.

“Still nothing?” Raphael asked as he came to stand behind Isabelle and Clary.

“No change.” Clary whispered and Raphael sighed.

“None of this makes any sense,” Raphael said, shaking his head as he watched Magnus continue to mutter one spell after another in hopes of waking the two most important people in his life.

“Yes, _thank you, Raphael_ ,” Magnus hissed as he swung around to face the others, his eyes glowing yellow and cat like. “Please continue to tell us how they should both be awake right and how I should able to figure this out myself and how- how it looks after three days of not being able to get so much as a finger twitch out of them!” Magnus bellowed, red sparks flickering at his fingertips. 

“Magnus.” Jace said calmly, looking away from the stricken expression on Raphael's face to the frustration on Magnus'. “You know Raphael didn’t mean anything by it.”

Magnus turned back around, angry red magic still flickering at his fingertips. He flinched as Jace reached for his hands, never once hesitating before grabbing them gently and lacing their fingers together. “He didn’t mean anything by it, Magnus, and you know that.”

“I know.” Magnus whispered, dejectedly. “I’m sorry, Raphael.” He said, without turning around.

“It's okay, papa,” Raphael replied before turning to leave. The girls followed soon after.

“We're going to figure this out and they're going to wake up and you and me? We're not ever letting them out of the loft again, agreed?” Jace asked, a hint a humor in his voice and Magnus broke. Falling into Jace's arms, Magnus cried. This time Jace did nothing to stop his own tears from falling.

&&

“I swear to all the angels above, Jonathan, if you don’t stop that this instant, I’m going to zap you out of here.” Magnus bit out, his jaw clenched so tightly it hurt.

“I dare you to even try,” Jace snapped, his eyes wide with fury.

“Do not test me, little boy.” Magnus warned and Jace felt his heart begin to race.

“It’s been five fucking days, Magnus!” Jace yelled, standing from where he'd been sitting and shaking his leg against the bed. 

“ _Yes. I know that_.” Magnus bit out, turning from his spell book to glare at Jace.

“You’ve been through that book three times and nothing has worked!” Jace said accusingly.

“Do you have a point, Jace, or are you just stating the obvious now?” Magnus asked, snapping at Jace as he slammed his spell book closed.

“Why aren't they awake yet? What’s happening to them? Their injuries are finally healed! There's nothing physically wrong with them and yet, they’re still unconscious!” Jace continued to yell, moving closer to Magnus as he spoke.

“I am trying! In case you somehow missed it, I’ve not left this room in five days either! I am doing everything I can think of to wake them, all the while you're doing what exactly?” Magnus asked, his eyes narrowed as his hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides.

“You know as well as I do that I’ve been pouring through as many books as I can, trying to find a reason to explain what’s happened to them!” Jace snapped.

“And so far you’ve come up with what? Exactly nothing.” Magnus scoffed and Jace lunged. Not expecting Jace to attack him, Magnus was unprepared for the Shadowhunter and both soon found themselves on the floor.

“Will you get off of me!” Magnus screamed, shoving Jace away so he could climb back to his feet.

“Don’t accuse me of not helping! I am trying!” Jace argued and Magnus could see the wetness that was beginning to form in his eyes. With a sigh, he dropped down onto the end of the bed in defeat.

“I’m sorry, Jace.” Magnus apologized, and Jace sighed as he sat down on the bed beside of him. “We're both so exhausted we can’t see straight anymore. As much as I hate to admit it, we need sleep. Neither of us are any good to Alexander or Simon in the state we're in.”

“I know. I know you’re right but I feel like if we stop trying to figure out what’s doing this, it’s like we're giving up.” Jace admitted.

“We will never give up on them. Never.” Magnus said fiercely as he gripped Jace’s hand. “But we need rest.”

“I'm not leaving them. I’ll sleep in my chair but I’m not leaving.” Jace insisted as he seemed to rub at his Parabatai rune almost without realizing it. He must have noticed where Magnus was looking and realized what he was doing. “I can still feel him but it’s muted. Feels like one of us is under water the other is calling out and we know the other is there, we can feel them but we just can't seem to reach one another.” 

“We need to rest or we'll never figure this out. Just a couple of hours then we'll start back looking in our books with fresh eyes.” Magnus said encouragingly.

“Just a couple of hours.” Jace agreed as he situated himself in his chair, body folded over resting on the bed beside of Simon. Within seconds, both Jace and Magnus were asleep.

The next thing Jace was aware of was a hand, very softly, running itself through his hair. 

“I swear to the angels, Magnus, if you’re playing with him hair right now, I will kill you slowly.” Jace mumbled as he made no attempt to move himself or stop the hand from doing what it was doing.

A soft chuckle, one that absolutely did not belong to Magnus, jerked Jace back from the edge of sleep and sat him straight up. 

“Hi.” Simon said with a crooked smile. He looked a little more pale than was normal for him these days but he was sitting up and smiling at Jace and for a second Jace forgot how to breathe. When he looked across the bed and saw that Alec was awake, and smiling, as well he gasped.

“Magnus!” Jace yelled, jerking the warlock awake and causing him to nearly tumble out of the chair he'd been sleeping in.

“What? What!” Magnus asked sleepily before his eyes landed on Alec, then Simon, then Jace.

“Nice nap?” Alec asked and Magnus dove into his lover’s arms, halfway to hysterical when he pulled back to look into Alec's eyes to make sure he really was awake.

“How?” Jace asked as he leaned forward to grasp the back of Simon's head in his hand, pulling him forward to rest their foreheads against one another.

“Long story short,” Alec began and Jace turned to look at his Parabatai. “ You can thank Raphael. He went to Catarina and explained what was happening. Apparently she'd heard another warlock bragging about finding the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s weakness but dismissed it when she never heard from anyone, namely you or me, until Raphael showed up and told her what was happening.” Alec explained.

“Yeah and they caught him kinda fast and easy after that. He was still at the same bar Cat had seen him at two days before, completely trashed. So she brought him here. Raphael, Izzy and Clary threatened his life if he didn’t reverse the spell and well, obviously he did cause we're awake and thank goodness because I am starving!” Simon said with a grin.

“You didn’t call Cat?” Alec asked and Magnus groaned.

“I never even thought… next time I’ll call Catarina first thing.” Magnus said from his spot in Alec's lap.

“There better not be a next time,” Jace muttered from his spot beside Simon. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“So, how'd you two do without us?” Simon finally asked, smiling when he felt Jace's lips brush against his knuckles.

“Do not believe a word they say, little brother,” Raphael said as he entered the room, a fresh glass of blood in his hands with Izzy and Clary trailing behind him both with plate fulls of food. “They were a mess. Refusing to eat, not sleeping for nearly five days. One minute they're the others best friend and the next second they’re threatening to kill each other. But if you waited another minute more, they were crying into each other’s shoulders.” Raphael smirked at Magnus as he handed Simon his glass of blood.

“ _Traitor_.” Magnus hissed under his breath and everyone laughed. The stress and the tension that had built over the last five days was gone and everyone could suddenly breathe easier. “How are you feeling, darling?” He asked Alec, turning his attention back to the man he loved.

“Fine. Really well rested. It just feels like a got a really good night’s sleep.” Alec said, smiling as Magnus leaned on to kiss him softly on the lips. “I have missed that though.” He mumbled against Magnus' lips making the other grin.

“As have I, Alexander.”

“While this is all sickeningly sweet, I think I’ll show myself out. You two aren't the only ones that lost sleep over these two.” Raphael admitted, ducking his head in embarrassment when he realized what he'd said. 

“Aw, bro!” Simon exclaimed, clutching his hands together over his heart. Beside him Jace couldn’t help but laugh.

“Dios mio.” Raphael muttered under his breath as he quickly fled the room.

“As happy as we are to see you both awake, we're gonna leave you four alone. We'll see you all tomorrow.” Izzy said with a smile before she and Clary turned to leave, closing the door behind them.

“You're really okay?” Magnus asked, looking from Alec to Simon, letting out a deep shuddering breath when both assured him that they were.

“Thank the angels.” Jace said as he leaned into Simon’s touch, reveling in the feel of his boyfriends hand on his face. “I was terrified.” He admitted, voice breaking as he opened his eyes and looked into Simon's. 

“Jace…” Simon said, his own voice barely a whisper. “I’m here and I’m okay. I promise you, I’m not going anywhere, okay? Not without you.” Leaning forward, Simon wrapped his arms around Jace and held him tight. On the other side of the bed, Alec was holding Magnus just as tightly.

“I think you two need some more sleep,” Alec said, smiling when Magnus yawned adorably. 

“But you both just woke up,” Magnus said through another yawn, snuggling down into Alec's warm embrace.

“Yes we did but I’m not talking about myself or Simon. You and Jace are practically asleep as we speak!” Alec teased, laughing when he looked across at Jace and saw him slumped against Simon snoring.

“Yeah, Jace was asleep before you hardly started talking.” Simon said with a grin as he shifted Jace’s weight and pulled him completely into the bed. “Guess they deserve it though after what they've been through the last few days.”

Alec agreed and helped Magnus lay down fully on the bed beside of him. With Magnus and Jace both securely tucked in between Alec and Simon, sleeping like they hadn't slept in days, which of course they hadn't, Alec and Simon both relaxed and enjoyed the food and blood they'd been brought, both content to watch their boyfriends sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch for more soon.
> 
> And guys, all the well wishes for my grandma? You guys are so sweet and so amazing and seriously, thank you! She's doing much better, thank goodness. :)


End file.
